


Чего Джон не знает (то ему не навредит)

by Schwesterchen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пятеро людей, которые видят шрамы Шерлока прежде Джона Ватсона. Но Шерлоку никогда не удавалось долго скрывать от Джона свои секреты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего Джон не знает (то ему не навредит)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What John Doesn't Know (Won't Hurt Him)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246257) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



**Майкрофт**

Неряшливые лоскуты тряпки, которая, по всей видимости, была когда-то рубашкой, прилипли к влажной коже. Пот и кровь пропитали слишком длинные волосы на затылке.  
Болит практически везде, суставы протестуют при каждом резком движении вертолета. Он чувствует три сломанных ребра, растянутую лодыжку и, возможно, трещину на левой стороне черепа, если ослепляющая головная боль о чем-то говорит.  
Брат сидит далеко, насколько позволяет кабина, и смотрит в иллюминатор так, будто там, среди облаков, притаился невидимый враг. Отражение его видно в нескольких дюймах стекла, отделяющих их от ненастного неба, и выражение на его лице такое же грозовое.  
\- Ты рано меня вытащил.  
\- Шерлок.  
\- Слишком рано.  
\- Простого «спасибо» было бы достаточно, – чересчур нарочитый вздох Майкрофта режет и без того натянутые нервы.  
Ему суют бутылку воды, но неподвижный взгляд Майкрофта продолжает исследовать пространство. Давно уже их не оставляли вот так – наедине, в тесном помещении, без отвлекающих факторов. Шерлок думает, что запросто мог бы вычислить имя и звание их пилота – не говоря уже о его проблемах с женой – но даже это не радует.  
Поднося бутылку к обметанным губам, он бурчит некое подобие благодарности. Вертолет снижается рывками, вода плещет на его жалкие остатки одежды. Возвращение в Лондон означает хотя бы доступность Сэвил Роу – и то хорошо.  
На самом деле возвращение в Лондон означает много чего хорошего.  
Шасси касаются неприметной площадки гораздо быстрее, чем он ожидал. Должно быть, он был ближе к границе, чем думал. Но Шерлок не позволяет удивлению проявиться на своем избитом лице: не хочет доставлять Майкрофту удовольствие.  
\- Идем, брат мой, – драматически говорит вышеупомянутый, и Шерлок, закатив глаза, следует за ним так осторожно, насколько позволяет гордость.  
Ему больно. Ему слишком, слишком больно, но он натягивает на лицо маску, которая, как он надеется, более или менее похожа на безразличие. Однако Майкрофт смотрит на него с выражением, близким к (о боже!) тревоге, и Шерлок знает, что, должно быть, провалился.  
Его ведут темными коридорами базы, которая может быть только где-то в Венгрии (судя по продолжительности перелета). Босым ногам холодно от цементного пола, но он изо всех сил старается держаться прямо и успевать за Майкрофтом и его проклятым неизменным зонтом.  
Они входят в помещение, где ему велят снять рубашку, что он и делает с трудом и ругательствами. А потом слышит, как Майкрофт с шипением втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
О. Наверное, все хуже, чем он думал. Забавно, как разум умеет абстрагироваться. Кому, как ни Шерлоку, это знать, но он все равно каждый раз удивляется.  
Голос Майкрофта, разрывающий тишину, ровный, но Шерлок знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы верить.  
\- Свежие полностью заживут при надлежащем лечении. От остальных останутся шрамы.  
\- Спасибо за ценное наблюдение, – выдавливает он.  
Язык и зубы смыкаются вокруг согласных, как хлыст.  
Единственный способ проигнорировать выражение боли на лице брата.  
\- Здесь хорошие доктора, – следует ответ, и Шерлок делает вид, что не замечает, как Майкрофт запинается на последнем слове.  
В конце концов, у Шерлока уже есть доктор. Чертовски хороший доктор.  
В глубине души он благодарен, что Майкрофт не упомянул Джона. На самом деле, если подумать, имя Джона Ватсона не звучит ни в одном из их первых (очень коротких) разговоров.  
Едва ли Майкрофт настолько тактичен, что специально не говорит о докторе. Он не может знать, что одной мысли о Джоне сейчас было бы достаточно, чтобы заставить Шерлока упасть на колени.  
Но опять же, Шерлок вечно недооценивает способности брата к сопереживанию. 

**Молли**

\- Шерлок Холмс! Что я тебе говорила про… – крик застывает на губах Молли, когда она входит в двери. Стек выпадает из рук. – Что с тобой случилось?  
Шерлок стонет, расстегивая рубашку. Окровавленная ткань ложится на пол морга.  
\- Проиграл спор.  
\- С бандой гангстеров?  
Ее быстрая подколка вознаграждена улыбкой. Ему нравится ее новый образ: дерзкая, боевая и отчаянно преданная Молли Хупер. Которой он крупно должен.  
\- Близко. С русским балетом.  
Вздохнув, она подбирает стек, роняет на стол, надевает пару перчаток из коробки и угрожающе манит его пальцем.  
\- Не могу я отправить тебя домой, когда ты выглядишь словно из подворотни выполз. Иди сюда.  
\- Все нормально, – фыркает он.  
Неправда.  
Они стоят, разделенные металлической столешницей, по его животу медленно стекает кровь. По его стандартам практически царапина.  
\- Не вынуждай меня звонить Джону. Уж он-то заставит тебя слушаться.  
Подбор слов, совершенно невинный, заставляет его вздернуть брови. Щеки вспыхивают.  
\- Ладно, ладно, – бурчит он, благодаря высшие силы за то, что голос остается бесцветным.  
Горящее лицо, однако, приходится отвернуть.  
\- Я не такая добрая, как Джон, – грозится Молли, хватая бутылку антисептика.  
\- Неправда.  
Она одаряет его искренней улыбкой и осматривает рану.  
\- Не очень глубокая. Швы не нужны.  
\- Как я и сказал, – шипит он.  
Молли прижимает пропитанную спиртом ткань к его боку, смывая кровь вокруг довольно поверхностной раны.  
\- Здоров как бык, – объявляет она, заканчивая с обработкой. – Я бы попросила тебя зайти позже, проверить на инфекцию, но мы оба знаем, что у тебя собственное медицинское обслуживание.  
Решив сберечь фирменное закатывание глаз на потом, он, лишь слегка охнув, ощупывает забинтованный бок.  
– Молли, твое чувство юмора как обычно будоражит умы.  
\- Тебя в самом деле обыграла балерина? – спрашивает она, игнорируя укол, к которым, несомненно, успела привыкнуть.  
Он со стоном отворачивается подобрать разорванную рубашку, проклиная то обстоятельство, что она была одной из любимых.  
\- В свою защиту могу сказать, что она прятала лезвие в пуанте.  
И хотя это далеко не самое интересное дело, он не ожидает последовавшей тишины. Владеющая ножом Фея Драже, по его мнению, заслуживает хотя бы одного вопроса.  
\- Шерлок, – наконец, выдыхает Молли, и не имя привлекает его внимание, скорее интонация, с которой оно произнесено, тихая и сломленная, будто более громкий звук расколол бы ее на части.  
Он готов уже повернуться и спросить, что ее так огорчило, когда вспоминает, в каком виде его спина. Веское доказательство, что пропадал он отнюдь не на курорте.  
Рубашка скользит по плечам, скрывая от мира один из многих его секретов.  
\- Молли… – начинает он, но она перебивает.  
\- Джон знает?  
Неожиданный вопрос ошарашивает, и он бормочет слово, которое так долго пытается исключить из своего словарного запаса.  
\- Что?  
Молли смотрит на него долгую секунду куда более расчетливым взглядом, чем он – на большинство своих подозреваемых.  
\- Не знает, верно, – это не вопрос. – А то бы прочесал город… всю страну, чтобы найти виновного.  
Он пытается фыркнуть, но звук застревает в гортани.  
\- Я думаю, ты немного преувеличиваешь чувства Джона Ватсона.  
\- А я не думаю.  
Ответ простой. Прямой. Достаточный, чтобы заставить его онеметь.  
Молли бросает в него еще одну упаковку стерильного бинта, которую он подхватывает отнюдь не ловко.  
\- Вечером сменишь повязку, – она отворачивается и хватает со стола стек. – А это я конфисковываю до дальнейших распоряжений.  
Он стоит посреди морга, чувствуя себя куда менее уравновешенным, чем когда сюда входил.

**Лестрейд**

Шум в баре практически на грани его терпения, но Джон улыбается, а Шерлок слишком долго не видел улыбающегося Джона, так что он сжимает губы и старается не ворчать, когда Лестрейд немного слишком сильно хлопает его по плечу.  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Мг, – он подносит стакан к губам, морщась от кисловатого вкуса эля.  
\- Рад, что банда снова вместе, – эту фразу Лестрейд повторял не раз и не два, обычно, когда успевал залить в себя одну-две пинты, но Шерлок не винит его за слащавость.  
По правде говоря, когда он смотрит, как Джон разгромно проигрывает в дартс, он согласен: да, здорово, что банда снова вместе.  
\- Слушай, я понимаю, что такие вещи не по тебе, – продолжает Лестрейд, жестикулируя в сторону хаоса, устроенного коллегами, – но я знаю, что для Джона это многое значит. Просто… давно его с нами не было.  
В боку проворачивается невидимый нож, который всегда дает о себе знать, когда кто-то упоминает жизнь Джона во время его отсутствия.  
\- Что ж, один вечер пострадаю, – сухо сообщает он, но Лестрейд прямо лучится от радости.  
\- Вот это молодец.  
Шерлок закатывает глаза, но, скорее, по привычке. К несчастью, несмотря на все старания, у него, пожалуй, появилась крохотная слабость к инспектору.  
С другой стороны бара несется торжествующий вопль. Шерлок присматривается: Джон победно вскидывает руки, сжимая оставшиеся дротики. Джону протягивают очередную пинту и кричат «До дна!» Правый угол рта Шерлока изгибается, но он никому бы не признался, что это улыбка.  
Шерлок смутно слышит, как Джон бормочет что-то насчет «слишком стар для таких подвигов», и это вызывает у него искренний смешок. Смешок, который Лестрейд определенно слышит.  
\- Хорошо снова быть дома?  
\- Очевидно.  
\- Я имею в виду… вы двое… – Лестрейд запинается, невнятно машет рукой, что Шерлок расшифровывает как «в порядке», но дает Лестрейду еще немного побарахтаться, прежде чем отвечает.  
\- Да, мы… – он повторяет жест, и в награду за труды получает еще один, куда грубее.  
\- Я серьезно.  
И что-то в его тоне заставляет Шерлока проглотить рвущееся наружу едкое замечание. Лестрейд смотрит, как Джон заканчивает свою призовую пинту, и его взгляд заставляет внутренности Шерлока переворачиваться. Он одержимый – за неимением лучшего слова. Виноватый. Инспектор опускает бокал, разглядывает оставшуюся на дне пену.  
\- Ты не знаешь, каково это было.  
Шерлок в кои-то веки молчит, чувствуя незавершенность и желая узнать конец.  
\- Мне пришлось забрать у него пистолет.  
\- Что?  
В последнее время он повторяет это слово чересчур часто, и ему это не нравится.  
\- Забрать у него пистолет. Я… переживал.  
\- Что он покончит с собой? – Шерлок практически смеется при одной мысли, но каменное лицо Лестрейда заставляет его придержать контраргументы при себе.  
\- Ты не знаешь. Ты не видел.  
Тебя там не было.  
Эти шесть слов окончательно его подкашивают. Немое обвинение проступает четко, будто написанное на стене. Шерлок вслепую тянется к полке со спиртным, надеясь, что она достаточно крепко привинчена, чтобы удержать его вес.  
Лестрейд, кажется, чувствует его состояние и смягчается, кладет ладонь ему на руку.  
\- Ладно тебе. Это уже вода под мостом. Ты вернулся. Это самое главное.  
Но это не так. Джон – вот, что самое главное.  
Внутренняя паника прерывается, когда проходящий рядом человек спотыкается, и остатки жидкости из его бокала летят во все стороны, в том числе и Шерлоку на рубашку.  
\- Андерсон! Ради Бога!  
Лестрейд пытается оттереть рукав, но Шерлок принял основной удар на себя. Вне сомнения, Андерсон сделал это специально.  
\- Пойдем. Попробуем отмыть.  
«Идиот», – мысленно щерится Шерлок, проходя мимо бывшего судмедэксперта и улавливая встревоженный взгляд Джона. Шерлок делает жест в сторону Андерсона, и Джон сочувственно морщится.  
Туалет мал для паба таких размеров, но вполне позволяет маневрировать.  
\- Давай, снимай и неси сюда, – говорит Лестрейд, нажимая кнопку на сушилке для рук.  
\- Люди будут болтать, – поднимает бровь Шерлок, но Лестрейд опережает его.  
\- Нет, они слишком заняты сплетнями про тебя и Джона.  
\- Замечательно.  
\- Шучу. Ну… наполовину шучу.  
\- Так и знал, – бормочет он, благодарный, что сушилка заглушает ответ.  
Но уж лучше иметь сухую (пусть и испорченную) рубашку, чем мокрую, так что он расстегивает пуговицы и подставляет рубашку под поток теплого воздуха, пока Лестрейд смывает пиво с рук.  
\- Господи, Шерлок! – восклицает инспектор спустя момент.  
Шерлок поворачивается к зеркалу, но Лестрейд не смотрит ему в глаза. Его взгляд прикован к шрамам, испещряющим бледную кожу.  
\- Это из…  
\- Сербия, в основном, – равнодушно отвечает Шерлок. – Еще Украина. Россия.  
Молчание длится еще несколько секунд. Немая сцена посреди туалета, только шум воды и сушилки. Постепенно смолкает и сушилка, в глазах Лестрейда один за другим вспыхивают вопросы.  
\- Джон знает? – это вопрос, на котором он в конце концов останавливается, и Шерлок, чувствуя себя больным, опускает голову. - Расценю это как «нет».  
\- Знаешь, ты не единственный, кто его защищает, – Шерлок вздергивает голову, решительно выставляет подбородок, будто кидая Лестрейду вызов поспорить с этой простой неколебимой правдой.  
\- Никогда в этом не сомневался, – тихо отвечает Лестрейд. – Ни разу.  
Шерлок кивает и одевается, хотя ткань еще влажная, потом идет к выходу.  
\- Шерлок? – зовет Лестрейд, и он останавливается. – Я так и не поблагодарил тебя.  
Шерлок оборачивается, в недоумении сдвинув брови. Лестрейд улыбается.  
\- Я знаю, что Джон Ватсон не единственный, кого ты защищаешь.  
Ах да. В глазах Лестрейда такая благодарность, так много чувств, что Шерлок не знает, что делать.  
Так что он поспешно удаляется, преследуемый тихим смехом. 

**Миссис Хадсон**

– Юхууу!  
Он не может сдержать улыбку, когда миссис Хадсон высовывает голову в коридор. Судя по ошеломляющему запаху парфюма, она уже в своем праздничном наряде.  
\- Почти готов, дорогой?  
\- В седьмой раз да, миссис Хадсон, – отзывается он из ванной, но он не готов.  
Даже и близко не готов ни к единой минуте этого дня.  
Он смотрит в зеркало, игнорируя мешки под глазами – результат слишком многих бессонных ночей – и смывает с лица остатки крема для бритья.  
Лосьон падает на пол с громким стуком, и он смотрит на свои пальцы, недоумевая, почему они решили подвести его именно сейчас.  
\- У тебя там все хорошо?  
\- Да, – отстраненно говорит он, подбирая флакон – к счастью, целый.  
\- Боже всемилостивый! – восклицает она снова, голос гораздо ближе. – Ты еще даже не одет?  
Черт. Она, должно быть, увидела висящий на шкафу костюм. Если он собирается лгать, надо лучше продумывать план.  
\- Шерлок! Джон и машина будут здесь с минуты на минуту!  
\- Вы неправы, миссис Хадсон, – возражает он, распахивая дверь. – Джон и машина будут здесь приблизительно через одиннадцать минут. Более чем достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться к битве.  
\- К битве, – смеется она. – Сейчас нас вряд ли пустят на линию фронта.  
\- Да ну? – бормочет он.  
К счастью, она не обращает внимания на отсутствие юмора в его голосе.  
Она проскальзывает мимо поправить шляпку перед зеркалом в ванной, и он намеренно игнорирует карточки на прикроватном столике, которые ждут своей очереди отправиться в карман пиджака.  
Брюки он уже надел, так что позволяет халату соскользнуть и на момент застывает в раздумьях, какие запонки взять, прежде чем потрясенный вздох заставляет его рывком обернуться, сбивая на пол предмет своей задумчивости.  
\- Миссис Хадсон, что вы… – он замолкает.  
Ну конечно. Он уже бывал в этой ситуации, и не один раз, вынужденный успокаивать друзей, сообразивших, как он провел большую часть этих двух лет.  
\- Ох, Шерлок, – тянет она, прижав пальцы к губам.  
\- Не сейчас, миссис Хадсон, – тихо говорит он, быстро накидывая рубашку. – Не вздумайте. Испортите макияж.  
\- Ох, к черту макияж, – всхлипывает она, тянет руки и вцепляется ему в предплечья с неожиданной силой.  
\- Все нормально, – говорит он.  
Что еще ему сказать? Ничего не было нормально – уже давно – но сейчас нормально. В своем роде, поправляется он, стараясь не думать, что надевает этот костюм на свадьбу лучшего друга.  
Большим пальцем он стирает слезу с ее щеки, улыбается, как может. И она кивает: его молчаливого утешения хватает, чтобы приободрить ее и осушить слезы.  
\- Идемте. У нас, – он смотрит на часы, – есть семь минут до приезда Джона. Плюс-минус. Он служил, он всегда прибывает вовремя. Или слишком рано.  
Она улыбается, но в глазах улыбки нет, и он совсем не уверен, появится ли та вновь. Есть секреты, которые для нее просто чересчур.  
В отличие от других, она не спрашивает, знает ли Джон.  
Хотя, полагает ли она, что Джон уже знает, или очень надеется, что не знает – этого Шерлоку выяснять не хочется. 

**Мэри**

Откуда-то слева несется размеренный писк, и он старается уцепиться за этот звук, но что-то тяжелое и настойчивое тянет его обратно в темноту.  
\- Не говори ему.  
Этот голос он слышал прежде. Тонкий луч в тенях.  
\- Шерлок?  
Это лицо он знает. Доверяет. Ненавидит.  
\- Не говори Джону.  
Он открывает глаза. Моргает. Снова моргает. Дышит.  
\- Посмотри на меня и пообещай, что не скажешь ему.  
Тяжесть на кровати. Угроза. Писк. Всегда писк.  
\- Кажется, ты уже получил за него несколько шрамов.  
Пальцы на коже. Нажимают. Насмешка.  
\- Одним больше, одним меньше.  
Она тоже никогда не спрашивает, знает ли Джон. Шерлок подозревает, это потому, что ей все равно. 

**Джон**

Никогда он не ненавидел семнадцать ступеней в квартиру больше, чем сейчас.  
\- Тише, тише, – бормочет Джон, надежный и постоянный, поддерживая его вес. – Надо было тебе остаться в больнице хотя бы еще на день.  
\- Категорически нет. Некомпетентности местного отделения неотложной помощи мне хватило на жизнь вперед, спасибо большое, – язвительно отвечает он, но тут же шипит от нового приступа боли.  
\- Так, делаем передышку.  
До верха осталось пять ступеней, и Шерлоку хочется поворчать из-за этого, но не хватает сил.  
Его усталость грозит уронить обоих. Джон сдвигает руку, крепче держит его за бедро.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, да?  
\- Ммм, – он надеется, что Джон расценит это как согласие, потому что даже общаться полноценными предложениями для него сейчас слишком трудно.  
Постепенно, под град красочных ругательств, они добираются до верха, и Джон задерживается на пороге, спрашивая, хочет ли Шерлок на диван или в кресло.  
\- На диван, – отвечает он, проглатывая стон, когда его аккуратно отпускают.  
Руки у Джона крепкие, но осторожные – руки доктора. Шерлок откидывается на гору подушек.  
\- Надо сменить повязку, пока ты не устроился слишком удобно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Я спать хочу, – зевает он, и Джон улыбается.  
\- Поспишь. Как только я сменю повязку, – Джон упирает руки в бока, удачно маскируя смертельную усталость, преследующую его с того момента, как его жена всадила пулю в грудь его лучшего друга. – Будешь хорошо себя вести, получишь обезболивающее.  
\- Тиран.  
\- Я знаю, – Джон исчезает в ванной и возвращается спустя секунду с аптечкой и предписанием из больницы.  
В глазах его и осанке видно эмоциональное истощение. И в том, как сжаты челюсти. В дрожи левой руки. Джон Ватсон открытая книга для него, книга, которую он знает наизусть.  
И все-таки эта книга способна на сюрпризы.  
– Наклонись вперед.  
Возможно, дело в препаратах или же в настойчивой боли, не отпускающей, несмотря на угрожающее количество веществ, циркулирующих в его крови. К этому моменту ему следовало уже привыкнуть к реакции людей на историю, врезанную ему в спину.  
Он должен был привыкнуть, но не привык. И ничего, думает он, не могло подготовить его к реакции Джона.  
Первый знак – как тихо становится позади. Не тишиной ленивого воскресного полудня, а той тишиной, которая воцаряется на линии фронта перед сигналом к наступлению. Той тишиной, с которой Джон знаком слишком хорошо.  
Шерлоку следует что-то сказать, но он ждет, потому что Джон всегда все делает в собственном темпе. Как и его психосоматическая хромота, это не требует помощи со стороны единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.  
Джон резко выдыхает, пальцы осторожно обводят шрам на плече (Прага). Касание легкое, и наступает очередь Шерлока задерживать дыхание, когда Джон двигается к следующему: линии, исполосовавшие верхнюю часть спины (Москва). Ножевая рана на ребрах (Будапешт), а потом следы от ожогов над почками (Минск). Здесь пальцы задерживаются, неосознанно обводят круги по бугристым следам, будто бы простое поглаживание может излечить их без следа.  
\- Джон.  
\- Не надо.  
Голос не резкий, не злой. Он страдальческий, и два слова причиняют Шерлоку больше боли, чем любая пуля.  
\- Джон, посмотри на меня.  
\- Как ты мог промолчать? – Джон движется позади, попадает в поле зрения, соскользнув на пол на колени. – Некоторые из них… Боже, они совсем недавно затянулись. Давно… – на него обрушивается понимание, лицо бледнеет, но он все равно заканчивает вопрос. – Как давно ты их получил?  
\- Кое-какие – пару лет назад. Другие… позже.  
\- Боже, – Джон роняет голову Шерлоку на колено и делает дрожащий вдох. – Я ударил тебя в ресторане. Я тебя ударил, а у тебя… Господи, у тебя были сломаны ребра.  
\- Джон, ты не знал.  
\- Я должен был знать! – кричит он, и Шерлок мельком думает о миссис Хадсон, прежде чем сфокусировать все свое внимание на человеке перед собой. – Ты мой… Ты… Я должен был знать.  
Шерлок тянет руку, берет его за плечо и сжимает со всей силой ослабевшего тела.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, – тихо говорит он, и пронзительные глаза Джона находят его, в них стоит немой вопрос. – Я уже причинил тебе достаточно боли. Нет, погоди, дай мне закончить, – настаивает он, предваряя готовые вылететь изо рта Джона протесты. – Я спрыгнул с крыши. Совершил самоубийство и заставил тебя смотреть.  
Он опускает голову и едва не давится, когда Джон кладет руку поверх его ладони.  
– Никакая причиненная мне боль не сравнится с тем, через что я заставил пройти тебя.  
\- Черт возьми, Шерлок, это не соревнование.  
\- Джон.  
Возможно, все дело в том, как он это говорит, но черты Джона смягчаются, пуская Шерлока в глубину его глаз, обычно так тщательно охраняемую.  
\- Я ни о чем не жалею, – заканчивает он, берет Джона за руку и проводит пальцами по костяшкам, избитым войной и непогодой.  
Руки, которые знают, как причинять боль и как исцелять.  
\- Никаких сожалений?  
Голос Джона тихий. Неуверенный. Ни тени человека, который меньше недели тому назад ворвался в наркопритон.  
\- Разве что одно, – шепчет он, поднося руку Джона к своим потрескавшимся губам, и оставляет легчайший из поцелуев на коже, которую помнил так давно. – Есть вещи, которые мне следует сказать.  
Желательно, когда он будет не на веществах.  
\- Они подождут.  
\- Есть вещи, которые мне следует сделать.  
Джон улыбается.  
\- Мы сделаем.  
Это больше, чем обещание, и Шерлок держится за него изо всех сил среди этого моря неопределенности.  
Дыхание Джона чувствуется на его скулах, голос шепчет вопрос, который Шерлок жаждал услышать месяцы.  
-Можно я вернусь домой?  
Он умудряется улыбнуться, хотя сердце его бьется о грудную клетку на невозможной скорости.  
\- Джон, даже ты понимаешь, что тупость этого вопроса не заслуживает ответа.  
Они оба хихикают. Улыбки уходят, когда их взгляды встречаются и задерживаются. Пальцы Джона на руке Шерлока – еще раз прочерчивают шрам на плече.  
\- Теперь мы на равных, – бормочет Джон. _Я люблю тебя._  
Шерлок закрывает глаза, а Джон тянется вперед и запечатлевает поцелуй у него на лбу.  
\- А как ты думал, зачем я вообще подался в Прагу? _Я тебя тоже._


End file.
